Im Going Home
by xstephstephx
Summary: Max is replaced shes got nothing left the flock have someone better. who is it? based on a song Im going home by chris daughty and idea came from a fic i read.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Going Home

I'm Going Home

This is it. I the 'great' Maximum Ride have come to the end. The end of my story and even though I've never believed in fairy tails or happy endings I really thought for a while I'd get one.

But I was wrong.

You see it all started when she came.

Megan.

She's like us, an experiment from the school. But her DNA is a little different hers was mixed three times. She's part human part avian and part wolf. I guess she's the whole package really. Got the wings and the super strength you know the avian wolf bit to her. But the human part to her well I guess that was very appealing to Fang.

You could see the pain in her eyes. The pain I could always find in fangs eyes. That I could only made disappear for a few seconds at a time. She took the pain out of his eyes. He fell in love with her. He fell in love with her after we both confessed our love for each other. Ha. Strange that we finally tell each other and then the next day Megan comes and its like Max who?

It didn't take long for the flock to realize she was the perfect leader and I was voted out of my position as leader. It hurt so much to think that I'd lost everything in my life because of one girl.

I'd spent my whole life fighting the school to keep me and my I mean Megan's flock safe. Fighting erasers and whitecoats to protect the flock and myself. So they could grow up happy. And for what? Those whitecoats had spent years trying to kill me and destroy me. What they tried to do in years she did in days.

Its been 3 months since she first came. Its my watch not that the flock know or care who's once again protecting them. They all spent there time with each other or Megan. I got a few words a day from each of them. Just looks from Fang.

Angel is lying on a log near the fire with total in her arms; Nudge next to her sharing body heat. Gazzy and Iggy are on the cold forest floor with blueprints out clear for every to see. The must have fallen asleep during the discussion of there new bomb. Megan likes there bombs and helps with them. Perfect isn't she?

Fang and Megan are in between the girls and guys sleeping closely together. Fang has his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. I wish I could just go back to the time Fang loved me.

That's when it hit me. Why should I stay anymore? The flock dosnt need me they have her. They don't pay any attention to me anyway so why stay? I spent my miserable days following the flock and watching Fang and Megan share smiles and laughs and kisses that I so desperately wanted.

I should go back to the one place in the world I had everything. Where I had **MY** flock and Angel was **my** little baby, Gazzy was **my** solider, Nudge was **my** chatterbox, Iggy was **my** annoying-lock-picking-to-get-in-my-room-and-steal-my-stuff guy, and Fang. Fang was **my** right hand man, **my** best friend and secretly **my** love.

I got up and grabbed my pack pulling out a piece of old paper and a pen. I silently cried writing my final words to the flock and Megan and sadly smiling when writing memories I had of the flock.

I got up place my pack on my back and walked over to Fang. I lifted the hand he had on Megan up and slipped the note into his palm. He woke up slowly.

'Max?' he mumbled tiredly.

'Your watch Fang, that's for you and the flock by the way' I said gesturing to my note now scrunched up in his hand. 'Goodbye Fang' and I started to walk away.

'Max where you going?'

I stopped and whispered 'Home'

I flew for about an hour at hyper speed so it didn't take me long to get home. If you haven't guessed by now home is the E shaped house we spend our happiest times in before this whole thing started.

Here I am standing outside the front door to our little haven in this cruel world. I guess you may be confused well it turns out that the erasers never destroyed this place after all just stalked it out for the first year. Once they realize we were that stupid they must have left.

I took a deep breathe and went inside. A smile crept up my face. The first smile I had had in 3 months. Taking in all the smells I continued to smile.

It smells like home.

I stood in the hall seeing the kitchen and the living room. Looking at the living room I remember the times when we all watched movies together weather that movie made us cry tears of laughter or sadness they were the best tears I've ever shed.

I walked into the kitchen just taking in the area I was so accompanied to and yet it had been so long since I'd sat here feeding Angel or waiting for Ig to finish cooking. I walked past the table with my hand sliding along the smooth surface I'd shared too many happy times that had been long forgotten. Looking up I saw the colourings Angel and Nudge used to scribble when they didn't have a care in the world. I gently lifted one picture of Angels that she drew of my and her holding hands. Choking back the tears I put the picture in my pocket and chuckled at the dent in the wall behind the picture.

Gazzy did it a few years ago. I tried starting a food fight with Fang a few years ago and the whole flock got involved food was everywhere. Gazzy must have thought that a food fight ment food and everything you use with food like plates. So he threw a plate across the room and hit the wall.

I smiled sadly and started to walk past the bedrooms towards mine. Passing Angels and Nudges first I smiled in their doorway thinking of times when I had to get a grumpy Nudge up or tuck Angel in.

I carried on in my final journey passing Gazzy and Iggy's room. I smiled seeing there bomb plans from early years and wires all over the place. Pieces of our old microwave laid on Iggy's bed from when he was trying to fix it. Gazzys bed was just a mess.

The sheets were all screwed up and I remembered all the times when gazzy forced us all to get on his bed with the sheets over our heads and tell ghost stories having only a touch as our light, they were all however ended whenever Gazzy let one go.

Walking was becoming harder and silent tears were streaming down my cheeks. Fangs room was next. Dark just like you'd expect. Fang didn't let me come in here a lot when we were younger only if I was upset then he'd hug me and tell me it was going to be ok cause he was there. Ha he always was the ego maniac. I walked in and just looked around. I noticed my favorite picture in the world was on his bedside table. It was me and him I was smiling mid laugh because of something Fang has said and he was smirking with his arm around me.

I cried even more silent tears and just lay on his bed hugging the photo. Taking in his smell and playing memories of him in my mind over and over. I don't know how long I stayed there but it was a long time because I woke up and it was starting to get dark.

The flock wasn't here. They mustn't have figured out where I went or just didn't care. Sighing I got up the picture still held tightly against my chest. I went to my room. Not really caring about the time I spend here. Because I was stupid to spend so much time in here rather than with the flock. I sat on my bed ready for my final moments on this earth to be over.

I'd decided that I wasn't going to stab myself or shot myself nothing like that. I wasn't going to hurt myself like that the way the whitecoats would have.

Instead a big pot of pills from the bathroom cupboard felt better. So here I am sitting on my bed swallowing as many pills I can at once and clinging on to my picture Angel drew and my picture of me and…'quick! She must be here! Max?!' Fang?!  
That was definitely Fangs voice I knew it too well but why was he here I wanted it to go peacefully I just wished my death would quickly so I didn't have to see them.

I was slowly fading I could hear the flock calling my name but I could help but go into the black it felt so nice to go there that would be my new home it would.

The last thing I heard was Fang coming into the room shouting my name. He shook me and then noticed the pill bottle realizing it was too late. Tears fall from Fang onto my arms they were slowly going numb.

'Max, why?' He chocked

'Megan' I whispered back with all my strength

He looked sad shocked and guilty all at once.

'Max im sorry I am..I..What can I do..I.. I do and have always loved you please don't die not now I need you I do' He splurted out panic in his voice.

I just smiled at him and feel into blackness Fang loved and still loves me that's all I needed to know. I could go now to my new home where maybe there would be a better life for me than this one had offered I don't know I never thought about God really maybe he exists and would like a birdgirl in heaven. Maybe.

But its too late for thought now I'm going..going…home.


	2. Lyrics

**The Lyrics as promised oh and incase i forgot i dont own MR or the song Im Going Home  
if im doing ok with song fics i may continue writing more of them :) let me know**

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.


End file.
